Dear Family
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: Letter's Canada writes to his family to hopefully help him remember who he is. "I am writing this to remind you. Since you obviously don't remember my name, face, or anything about me..." Originally called "Dear England".
1. England

Dear England,

I know that you probably don't even remember who I am, nor really put an effort into learning. I am writing this to remind you. Since you obviously don't remember my name, face, or anything about me even if you are my 'father' or technically founder, I figure it would be easier to bring up memories you wouldn't forget.

I am the person that took care of you when you were drunk off your ass. When you started acting crazy, I was the one that helped you to your room, tucked you in, and set out medicine for your hang overs.

I am the person you confuse for Alfred. I know you remember him. He is my brother and neighbor (his country is right below mine), and even though I try to look as different as possible from him, other countries end up confusing us. Sometimes you would call me Alfred or America on accident.

I am 'Alfred's imaginary friend'. Do you remember when Alfred said he was playing with 'Matthew'? Well that was me. He failed to remember my full name and my country but it still was being remembered. You thought it was cute and that maybe he could see fairies too, but then you realized you couldn't see 'Matthew', so it must have been his imagination. I heard you talking to yourself that day. It was then I realized you could never see me.

I was the person that helped you get over your depression after the revolutionary war. The one that stayed by your side, even when I was given the chance to break away.

I was that clear as glass, and painfully shy and quite child that you remembered only when France had tried to take me away.

I was one of your colonies, so I don't see why you can't remember your 'children'.

I am obviously not worth your time. You can see all the countries, even the tiny ones that sometimes don't show up the maps and one that isn't even a nation to you, and you can see fairies, but you can't see the second largest country? You can't even see me as one of the colonies you raised? Am I so terrible you pushed me out of your memories and won't even acknowledge my presence? I would apologize for being a burden, but you don't even notice me now, so how could I be a burden? But in any case I am sorry for being a burden when I was younger, that would be the only excuse as to why you wouldn't notice me. I'm to terrible for you to think of and include yourself with. I'm sorry.

I hope this helped with your memories, and if not then hopefully you can use this:

My human name is Matthew Williams

My country is Canada

I look like Alfred with longer hair, eyes that are purple with blue in them, a long curl that comes down the side of my head and loops toward the bottom.

My flag is a white square, with a red maple leaf in the center, and two red bars on ether side of the white.

I carry a polar bear around with me.

Sincerely,

Canada; Matthew Williams.

**If anyone want's I will add on to this. I was going to write one for France and America, then have there reactions. Or just have England's reaction to this. You chose.**

**Please review, anonymous reviews are open. **

**Also sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Hetalia  
**


	2. America

**Heads up, this is slightly depressed Canada, that thinks the world forgot him. Yes I get that it seems pitiful, but he is forgotten a lot. He is resorting to writing a letter to them to get attention! **

Dear America,

I'm writing this, because you seemed to have forgot about me again. The last time you were over we watched horror movies and you wouldn't sleep for three days. You wouldn't let me leave the room saying that 'the killer' would come after you. I thought that maybe you would remember me after that, but I guess not.

I know you always get excited for your birthday, but you know mine is just before yours. I invited you and several others, but you didn't show up again. I just assume it's because you were so excited right?

I'm starting to think that no one really remembers me. They can see me, but they think I'm you! You can't even get my name right. You can't even save a spot for me at meetings. Some of your people don't even know who I am, and my country is right above you!**(1)**

We play catch sometimes, we watch movies together, we hang out, and do other stuff. But on the other hand you can even remember my name! You don't notice me at the Meeting, nor did you notice when I was gone; England did. When you actually notice I am at meetings, you think I'm a ghost and somehow convince everyone else that I am.

In case you don't remember me yet, I'm the guy with the maple leaf. I carry around a small white bear. I'm right above up on any map of North America, a globe, or a map of the whole world.

I don't see why you can forget me. I mean we're brothers, but even when we were kids you never gave me the time of day. Maybe if you stop eating non-stop, talking heroes, and just sat still for a second you might notice something. I guess I was never important enough to keep your attention span. Even when we were kids the only reason I caught your attention was the fact we look similar.

You only remember me when you want to sell me something, or when you're really board. Why can't you see me when I need help, or when I'm board. I would even settle for when I'm at a meeting.

I hope this helped, even though I'm not sure if you payed attention and read the whole thing. I hope you can at least use this for help, you know to act like you remember you brother and neighbor.

I'm Canada pronounced Can-Na-Da!

My human name is Matthew Williams, I hope you can pronounce that.

We look pretty much the same, but I'm not bothering to point out our differences.

I have a maple leaf on my flag, I'm sure you remember that because when I tattooed one to my forehead, you quickly drew your flag over top.

I carry a bear around with me, and I'm sure you can at least see Kumakichi, so that should help.

Sincerely,

Canada; Matthew Williams.

**1) My family couldn't remember where Canada was, and my friend though Canada was the state that seceded during the civil war. (Carolina) I just tell them to look at the back of a book, find the prices, and tell me what's printed there. The amount in US $... Canada $...  
**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed. I didn't believe this would be something everyone would be interested in. I'm sorry for this being shorter, and it might not have as much emotion as the first. To be honest I didn't right the England note for Hetalia, it was a real note I wrote 3 years ago I found crumpled up in a box under my bed. I thought it fit Canada pretty well and only replaced Kid with Colony and my information with Canada's. The part about looking like Alfred was actually about picking favorites, other than that and spelling I didn't change it.**

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed.**

**I'm writing a group reaction at the end. OH! and if anyone wants me to do letters to anyone outside the face family, I think i can do that. Like to Cuba or something. I don't think I have the attention span to right one for every country though, so if you suggest on make someone that doesn't forget him like one. Russia who sits on him more than once could be an example. So if you guys just want want it to stay the F.A.C.E family go a head, or if you want it to be with some other leave them in the comments. I might start a pole.  
**

**I don't own Hetalia.  
**


	3. France

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm trying to write my other stories. I'm re-writing The War Of 1812, because I messed up horribly on it. They will be up as soon as possible. Forgotten Again is getting there if I can write more then a sentence a day. Man Writers block, what did I ever do to you?! **

**Anyway I'm working on all of those, also a thanks to MDWOLFGIRL for your suggestion. I might include him if I get enough situations where he forgot him.**

**Also please open a tab to you tube and put in ****"Hetalia Funny scence France,Canada and UK" the tumb-nail should be Canada. I make a reference to this clip to in both the dub, and the sub too if you want to watch it. Basically it was the scene where France says he knew it was Canada and not America in the hallway because of his hair/butt.**

**Thank you, anyway here's a letter that took me way to long to write...**

Dear France,

I know you are probably busy and might not remember me, but that is why I'm writing this. Since you seem to remember me from my hair and ass because they are like yours, I would at least hope you could say hello or something so that I know you know I'm there.

I'm Canada, I used to be one of your colonies before you gave me over the England. After that we haven't been the same. You rarely talk to me, or even write anymore. You don't really visit often, but I always have spare rooms if someone wants to visit.

My birthday has passed, but you didn't show up again. I thought maybe it might had been because you were busy at first, but after so many years I'm not sure I believe that anymore.

You are able to tell me and America apart, but why can't you at least say hello to me. On occasions you and other countries will notice me, but other times I feel like a ghost.

It's not a great feeling to be over looked so often, and I would hope that you could pay more attention to me. It's not like I'm being for attention, in fact it's for from that. But maybe a wave every now and then, or a simple conversation wouldn't be to bad. I even speak your language for crying out loud!

I hope this helps you in some way. In case you didn't catch on I'm Canada.

My human name is Matthew Williams, some times you used to say it 'Mathieu'.

You know how I look, chin length blond hair that you claim looks like your own. I wear glasses that are similar to America's with blueish-purple eyes.

My flag is white with a red maple leaf in the middle, and two red bars on either side.

I also carry my small white bear Kumaji around with me.

avec amour

Canada; Matthew Williams

**Wow, that was some what painful to write. 0.0**

**I don't know why, but I literally had to close the tab this was in for a while then come back to it. Over all it just hurt, I guess, to write... **

**Please review, I have only gotten one suggestion for a character to get a letter outside the F.A.C.E family, but people do want me to do more then them. So if you want one character to get a letter LET ME KNOW! I can't post the last chapter until I know all the characters reactions I need. **

**I finally got one of my over due stories updated, that leaves three left. The next one I'm focusing on is my Forgotten Again story, and I'm posting my North Pole Madness one soon I swear! **


End file.
